What if?
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: What if Mika had reacted faster? What if it wasn't Mika who was stabbed? This is an au on how Yuu and Mika met.


**What if Mika reacted faster? I do not Seraph of the end.**

* * *

He didn't know. It all happened so fast, yet at the same time so _slow_.

Yuu's battle cry rang through the destroyed city as he attacked the Vampire who just stabbed his friend, his family, but Mika reacted faster and took out his sword and stabbed the advancing human. It all seemed to have gone on slow motion. Yuu's pain filled cry, the blood being spilled. Everyone cried out the boy's name as Guren yelled, "No!"

Huge surprise came to the blond Vampire when he recognized the human. The drip-drip-dripping of blood filled the Vampire's ears as his eyes took in the boy's vibrant green eyes wide with pain and shock as he coughed up blood. "M-Mika?"

"Y-Yuu-chan?" He quickly retracted the blade and let the boy collapse into his arms. He was so horrified, so plainly _disgusted_ with himself. The one human he had sworn to find and protect was dying in his arms and all because of _himself_.

Guren moved to avenge Yuu, but he, along with Humans and Vampires alike, stopped dead in their tracks as they heard and saw something they never thought they hear and see.

A Vampire crying. He hugged Yuu closer to his chest as he sobbed. Yuu let out a weak laugh. "I never thought to see the day, Mikaela Hyakuya cry."

Mika looked down at his longtime friend through tears. "You're dying and that's what you're worried about? You're such an idiot."

Yuu coughed up more blood. "I knew I was going to die when I swore to kill all bloodsuckers." More blood. "I just never thought that I'd see you again."

Ferid laughed. "Oh, well this is a fine turn of events. I must say, I never thought something like _this_ would happen."

Mika's grip tightened, but said nothing. He kept his gaze on Yuu's eyes. Yuu's team didn't know what to do. They never thought that Yuu would die so early.

Gruen shoved Mika away and held the boy. "Yuu, look at me."

Yuu gave him that idiotic smile of his. "Hey, G-Guren."

"You are such an idiot." Guren suppressed tears. He loved the boy as a son and he couldn't believe how fast he'd grown or how fast his life was to end. "You have to stay awake. We'll get you back to the infirmary."

Mika was enraged when he saw Guren pick Yuu up getting ready to leave. "No! You humans are not going to take him away!"

"Kimizuki take Yuu as the others and I handle these Vampires."

Mika yelled out. "You're not taking him away from me!"

"Stop," said a weak yet stern voice, but everyone still heard. "Mika, they'll take care of me. J-just let them."

"No, Yuu! They're using you!"

Everyone stopped once more.

"We're his family! We would never use him!" Mitsuba argued.

"Shut up! Shut up!" He gripped his head. "You're only using him for your own benefits! You don't care for him at all!"

Yuu hacked up more blood spraying Guren's face. His eyes were losing it's usual light. "M-Mika— _gasp_ —I don't have much time. I-I will be . . ." He trails off as his eyes fluttered. "So, tired," he murmured.

"Yuu, stay awake!" Shinoa cried out.

"Please, just let us take him!" Yoichi spoke up. "He's dying and if we keep arguing, he'll be dead. If you really care for him, you'll let us take him and save him."

Mikaela stared at the adorable brunette. He couldn't let them take Yuu away, but Yoichi was right, if they stood there arguing, Yuichiro would die and he would never forgive himself. He sighed and stood down. "If I find out you did something to him, I will kill you. Yuu's family or not."

Ferid laughed. "Oh, I did not see that happening! Are you sure Mika, that letting your beloved princess be in the hands of the same humans that will end up betraying him?"

"As long as he lives." Mika took a step closer to Guren and Yuu. "You better live, Yuu-chan," he whispered before kissing his forehead. He pivoted and dashed off before anyone could react.

Shaking out of their stupor, Kimizuki took Yuu into his arms.

 _Live Yuu,_ thought Mika _. You have to._

He stood on one of the highest buildings watching them rush off to the infirmary. He couldn't believe he stabbed him. He couldn't stop thinking, _what if everything turned out differently?_

* * *

 **Crappy I know. But I'm actually barely awake. This came to me when I was reading other au's. So yeah. Anyway anyone cry? I was actually contemplating whether or not to kill off Yuu. Be glad I didn't. Any suggestions for this or other ideas?**


End file.
